What really happened
by okiyama
Summary: No longer One-shot. Conversations after a meeting. What really happened? Their views are different, yet the same. Rated T to be safe.
1. What really happened

Yama: We were thinking of writing a one-shot...

Oki: We don't own KHR.

Yama: Many thanks to K-san and R-san. :) Thank you!

Oki: *thinking hard about something* hmmm....

* * *

The room was dead silent; nobody dared to move a muscle, much less even to talk.

"Thank you. Is that all you have to report?" the Vongola decimo asked, his eyes calmly scanning the whole crowd in front of him. The guardians sitting at the side of him shook their heads, all of them sitting very straight.

"All right, you are dismissed." The Vongola boss said with a wave of his hand, before turning away. The men in black standing in front of him quickly moved out of the room, leaving Tsuna, Reborn and the guardians behind.

* * *

"Phew, it is finally over! Every time there is a general meeting with the Decimo; we would all end up being tensed. I'm so glad that it is over." One of the mafiaso said as they walked down the corridor.

"You're right. The boss is always so calm and serious. That is scary." All of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Somewhere in the Decimo's office, someone was saying the same ting.

* * *

"Phew, it is finally over! It is so tense every time there is a general meeting! My back is all stiff after sitting up straight for so long!" Tsuna complained, loosing his tie as he slumped into his chair.

"Everyone is so tense and serious during the meeting that I was so terrified!" he continued, sipping his coffee.

You are the one who is the scariest! The others in the room thought.

That Dame-Tsuna did not realize the effect he has on others.

"Even Mukuro and Hibari-san are not fighting like usual!" the brown-eyed boy smiled.

What Tsuna did not know was that he was the cause for the 'good' behavior.

The Vongola boss was surrounded by a powerful aura, normally what people call the 'Boss aura' during the meeting.

Mukuro and Hibari, being strong and dominant carnivores they were, immediately sensed it the moment they stepped into the room. They could not imagine what would happen to them if they 'misbehaved', though they kept glaring at each other all the time. *cold sweat*

"Dame-Tsuna, what have I taught you? A boss must keep his coolness at all times." A infant said as he kicked the tuna in the stomach.

"Ouch! Reborn, what did you do that for?" Tsuna cried as he crutched his sorry stomach.

"Tenth, are you alright?"

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Gokudera and Yamamoto both rushed to Tsuna's side.

* * *

"I hope that something bad won't happen to the Vongola guardians." One of the mafiaso, Lee, suddenly said as they sat down together in the canteen for coffee.

"What do you mean?" someone asked, leaning closer to Lee.

"Didn't you see it?"

"What?"

Lee told his fellow friends that he saw the lighting and storm guardians stepping on each other's foot since the start of the meeting. He also told them that he noticed that both the cloud and mist guardians weren't giving their boss their full attention (they were too busy staring at each other).

"Wow, you are so observant!"

"I also noticed that all the guardians' smiles were strained." Lee continued, taking a long drink. The others present all mumbled in agreement.

* * *

"Gokudera, Lambo, I wonder why both of you were stepping on each other's foot throughout the meeting?" Tsuna, having recovered from his stomach pain, asked while smiling sweetly.

The Decimo might not have the observation skills, but he did have hyper intuition.

Gokudera dropped the cigarette he had been smoking and Lambo stopped eating his sweet.

They had been found out!

"Err…Tenth, we were just playing, just playing!" the bomb-man feigned laughter and hesitantly picked the cow up, pretending that they were friends.

"Who is friend with you, Stupidera?" Lambo trailed off when he sensed a strong murderous aura coming from a few sources (excluding Tsuna).

The guardians could not afford angering or worrying their boss. In the end, Lambo pretended too, with his eyes all teary.

"Thank goodness both of you made up! I was so worried about both of your relations!" Tsuna said.

"Now I can let you two go on the same mission!" Tsuna continued, patting his heart in relief.

Both the storm and lighting guardian froze on the spot, cold wing blowing on them.

"Of course, as you wish, Tenth." Gokudera forced a reply.

"You all seem to get along so well!" Yamamoto commented, scratching the back of his head as he leaned against Tsuna's chair.

"I agree to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Hey! Don't stay too close to the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, pulling his bombs out.

"You are noisy, herbivores." Hibari took out his tonfas.

"Kufufufu, I'm aching for a fight…"

* * *

BOOM!

"Wow, looks like something is happening upstairs!" The mafiaso are still having their coffee break.

"Don't tell me the boss is punishing his guardians!"

…

"The punishment is sure harsh."

They all fell silent as they listened to the sound of explosions which continued for a few minutes.

* * *

"I really think that I'm going to die!" Tsuna cried, hugging his head.

Clods of smoke in the room finally dispersed to reveal five figures standing.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto! Hibari-san, Mukuro!" the Decimo exclaimed as he saw his friends collapsed to the carpeted floor.

Tsuna glanced at the aftermath of the explosions and fights.

He stared dumb-founded, horrified at the sight of the broken furniture and shattered windows. He even saw Lambo lying face first on the ground, unconscious.

_What really happened here?_

"Apparently my younger self was hit by the 10-year bazooka." A deep voice broke Tsuna's train of thought.

"Hiii, Adult Reborn?" Tsuna jumped and he turned around, finding himself staring into a pair of black orbs.

"So this is the incident that causes Dame-Tsuna to be famous for his punishments…"

_Huh?_

* * *

After that day, the Vongola guardians ended up with bruises and cuts. From then onwards, people (mafiaso) bowed deeply to Tsuna whenever they saw him, fearing if they disrespected him, they would suffer the same fate as the guardians.

* * *

Oki: Yay!

Yama: Done! *throws pen*

Oki: Please review!

Yama: Thanks! :)


	2. What really happened 2

Yama: Yo! Sorry for taking a long(?) break!

Oki: Finally back from camp. *hugs pillow*

Yama: Speaking of camp... the-

Oki: *cuts in* Please read and review! Hope that you wolud enjoy it! Although I prefer the first chapter...

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: Enjoy! :)

It was after the incident that most of the Vongola mafiaso were either scared of Tsuna or respected him. However, there were still some self-claimed tough hitmen that refused to believe that the Decimo was strong or accepted him as the Tenth boss of Vongola.

"Didn't you see it for yourselves? That wimpy kid is totally weak and useless!"

"See how he stutters wherever his cloud and mist guardians are around?"

"He's not fit to be the boss, how could Ninth made such a bad decision?"

Those words of insult travelled very fast, from one mafiaso to another hitman and lastly to Tsuna's ears.

"How could they disrespect the Tenth? I will blow them up!" Gokudera saw red after he heard the insults to his beloved boss. He immediately took out several bombs and started storming around.

Tsuna and his other guardians were in the same meeting room as the storm guardian, all discussing some serious business.

"Gokudera, please, I don't mind at all!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw the silver-haired teenager took out his explosives. The brown eye boy had already grown used to insults and teasing in his high school life. Calling him weak and pathetic did not affect him at all.

Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down by assuring that he was not offended while Yamamoto held the bomb man back from doing something rush like blowing the whole headquarters up into pieces.

CRASH!

Hibari's tonfas smashed on the table. "You are too noisy; I will bite you to death."

Tsuna paled as he put his hands in front of him trying to protect himself. "We are so sorry!"

Still seated in the room, Mukuro 'kufufufu'-ed and Ryohei was running about shouting 'Extreme!' Lambo was playing in a corner of the room.

The whole room was a mess when suddenly Yamamoto heard a 'Click' sound.

Click.

"Who's there?" the swordsman asked suspiciously, looking at the direction of the only window in the room. The others all turned towards to glance at the window too and saw a mafiaso holding a camera.

"Now I have evidence of the Decimo's weak self!" The mafiaso leered and ran away, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto chasing after him in vain.

"Decimo, bad news!" a hitman cried as he burst into the Vongola guardians' dining room. He was greeted by confused stares and smirks from the people inside.

Tsuna was about to enjoy his breakfast when the hitman ran into the room, interrupting his meal. He put down his fork and asked the messager what was going on. The other guardians present leaned forward to listen, curious to know what the bad news was.

Gokudera exploded after he scanned the piece of paper the messager passed to them. On the paper was a picture of Tsuna on the ground trying to avoid Hibari's attacks and the room in chaos.

"How could they…." The Italian dashed out of the room, his breakfast forgotten.

Tsuna face-palmed and shook his head unsure what to do.

"You need to show them whose boss, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna turned to the direction of the familiar voice.

"Reborn, since when were you here?" the infant was wearing a black suit (as usual), Leon in his hand as a gun.

"Show them who the boss here is." The baby hitman said before jumping out of the window.

Silence followed as Tsuna panicked, Yamamoto trying to calm him.

_'What is Reborn scheming?'_

"Boss, I think Reborn-san had organized a fight between you and those that didn't think you are fit to be boss…." Chrome (Mukuro and Chrome switched) suddenly announced to Tsuna.

How did she know so fast?

_It must be Mukuro who told her…_

"I will bite them to death." Hibari snickered before the room was silent again with Tsuna deep in thought.

"Who wants to fight first? I will blow up anyone who insults Tenth!"

"Let's have an extreme fight!"

"Boss…"

"Lambo-san wants to play!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Tsuna…"

It was the day of the fight and the murderous energy coming from the guardians resulted in people getting out of their way.

The five main people who opposed to the idea of Tsuna being boss taunted the brown-haired boy.

"Our _dear boss_ here needs his guardians to protect him! He can't even protect himself!" one of the five smirked, pointing his gun at Tsuna. Everyone except Reborn and Tsuna gasped.

Tsuna smiled and shook his head sadly. "I don't wish to fight."

_Is he really weak and powerless?_ Many of the mafiaso watching started to doubt their boss's abilities.

"You are pathetic, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn chided sitting in a comfortable mini couch.

_Even Reborn-san said the Decimo is pathetic…_

"I…forget it." Tsuna finally said, waving his hand as he retreated to his room, leaving the whole group behind, shocked.

Reborn just pulled down his fedora.

"The Decimo ran from his fight!"

"I told you that he is timid and helpless!"

"Decimo, we received news that a group of twelve high-trained assassins are targeting you." Lee reported to Tsuna's office the next morning. (Remember Lee from the first chapter?)

"Ok, thank you for warning me." Tsuna said in a bored voice, like he did not care at all.

"Sir, I do not understand why you are so calm about it! There are twelve people after your life and the whole Vongola is in a messy state! You have to do something about it!"

Lee was about to continue when he saw his boss's eyes.

"Thank you, you may leave now."

Lee bowed and left the room, not understanding what Tsuna had in his mind.

KABOOM!

There was an explosion as the alarms in the Vongola base rang.

"Intruder alert!" Shouts could be heard as the hitmen ran to their positions.

Many of the Vongola members were shot as the highly-skilled killers entered the back garden of the Vongola headquarters.

_Where is the Decimo when we needed him?_

"You better stop there! We won't let you pass!" Yamamoto said as he raised his sword. The other guardians beside him did the same as they went into battle mode. Tsuna, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the Decimo?" the leader of the assassins asked before the twelve killers attacked all at once. The guardians, of course, were outnumbered.

Just when the assassins were about to defeat the guardians, they all heard a calm voice, including the other conscious mafiaso.

"Stop fighting."

It was Tsuna; a dying will flame on his forehead.

"You all did well." Tsuna smiled warmly at his friends as they fell to the ground exhausted after battling for so long.

The Decimo is outnumbered. Are you sure he can defeat them all together? Everyone had a common thought.

"I can and I will." Tsuna said to no one in particular as he mumbled 'Operation X'.

A huge explosion happened seconds later.

It was a week after the assassins' incident when Lee and his friends, as well as the five main rebels sat down together in the canteen.

"I saw him took down the assassins in one move!"

"The Decimo is fit to be our boss!"

That was those who witnessed the fight said.

However, there were also those who were unconscious and missed the action.

"I heard he actually beat up his guardians! Did you see the guardians lying on the floor while the Decimo was standing in the middle of them?"

"He is not weak after all!"

The mafiaso have different views of seeing Tsuna's power. Well, all ended well, doesn't it?

Reborn allowed himself a small smile as he listened to the discussion, hidden in a secret place.

Yama: What was Tsuna thinking? :P

Oki: Tired.

Yama: I was the one whose fingers... *shakes fingers*

Oki: zzzzz...


	3. What really happened 3

Yama: Another story up!

Oki: Hope that you all would like it!

Yama: Please read and review!

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Thanks! *wearing a shirt full of leaves*

Oki:...What do you think you are doing?

_o_ooo_oo_o_ooooo_oo_

"Tsuna, are you sure?" Yamamoto asked, scratching his head. Tsuna and his guardians were in a private bus with Reborn, Lee and some random mafiaso with them.

Tsuna sighed and shrugged. "It's rare that Reborn allow us to relax. Plus, we are all on our way to the cottage."

It was not easy as it seemed. Reborn had suddenly called a day off for Tsuna to loosen up in a cottage, somewhere in the forest. Although it was said to be a nice and peaceful day off, Tsuna knew that Reborn was leading them to somewhere dangerous…

"Since the Tenth said that, we will obey!" Gokudera announced, jumping out of his seat.

Lee turned to Reborn and whispered to the infant, "Are they training in the forest?" Reborn just smirked and pulled his fedora down.

_Cottage_

"Wow, this cottage is extremely big!" Ryohei exclaimed, punching the air.

_Of course, if not it would not fit all of us_. Reborn snickered and gave out his instructions.

"Feel free to explore the forest before coming back for dinner. Beware of giant bears in the forest." The others nodded solemnly, wondering if they would encounter bears before they went on their own ways.

Hibari and Mukuro chased each other into a dark part of the forest and started their ever-lasting battle. Tsuna saw them, frowned and shook his head. He really could not stop his Cloud and Mist guardians battling each other every time they have the chance.

Lee saw the helpless look in Tsuna's eyes and feared for Hibari and Mukuro's lives. Everyone in the Vongola family (maybe not Tsuna) knew Tsuna's reputation. The Tenth boss of Vongola was strict with his guardians and family and was harsh in his punishments. The prefect and illusionist were going to die after this.

_'Good luck.'_ Lee thought before he followed Ryohei and Lambo to explore a deep park of the forest while Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto went the other direction.

_eXPLORING_

'Wow, there are a lot of trees here!' Lee thought to himself as he dodged another hanging branch.

They had been walking for 10 minutes and still found nothing strange or interesting. Sure, there were many weird-looking plants he had never seen before and Lambo kept crying that he was tired. Other than that, nothing exciting really happened.

"Extreme, there is a bear here!" Ryohei suddenly yelled, causing Lee to jump slightly at the sudden loudness. Bear? He turned to look where the boxer was pointing and gasped. The bear was huge, covered in brown fur and equipped with razor sharp claws...but…

"Why is it not moving?" Lambo asked curiously, poking the brown beast which was lying on the ground cautiously.

_The bear's dead?_ Lee could not believe it. A giant bear 4 times the size of him needed at least 3 skilled hunters to kill it! _Who did it?_ Lee glance around nervous, searching for the bear hunter.

"Oh, Ryohei, Lambo, Lee, you are here. Did you see Yamamoto and Gokudera? I lost them halfway." a calm voice broke the three mafiaso's thoughts.

The Vongola Decimo stepped out of the shadows, covered in multiple cuts and bruises. He was bleeding from his right arm and there was a deep cut on his left knee and cheek. It seemed as the brown-haired teenager had been in a vicious fight.

"Boss, did you…" Lee eyed sharply at the unmoving bear. _It couldn't be…_

Tsuna stared at Lee straight in the eye. "Don't worry, the bear's not dead, it's just unconscious. Where's Gokudera and Yamamoto?" the Tenth inquired, his orange orbs glowed brightly.

_Those scratches and bites must be from the fight with the bear. The Decimo was so brave!_ That was the conclusion that Lee had made at that time. (He always falls into a conclusion so quickly. *sighs*)

_Back to Base_

"It's the Tenth!" chairs scraped and hit men quickly stood up to bow deeply when Tsuna walked by.

The teenager smiled nervously as he nodded to his family and continued to make his way to his office.

Ever since he came back from the forest, the tuna was covered in bandages (of course, he was hurt), that was normal to him, but the mafiaso in the Vongola family had been giving him weird looks, most of them not daring to meet him in the eye even when talking or reporting to him. _What's going on?_

_lEEandFriendS_

"Lee, are you sure that's the truth?" someone asked Lee as they made their way to their resting area.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes! The Tenth was covered with severe injuries. Standing near on the huge bear! He didn't look scared or bothered despite his deep wounds!" Lee confirmed, waving his arms in the air in a dramatic way. The others present gulped.

"Boss is really frightening…" _Such courage and strength…as expected of the Tenth._

The mafiaso made the rest of their way to the resting area in silence.

_tSuna_

Tsuna sat in his office drinking coffee, thinking hard what he had done to cause strange looks to be directed at him. _Were those looks of respect, fear or admiration? Or were they looking down on him, because he was fully covered in bandages?_

The brown-eyed teenager asked his home tutor. "Reborn, do you know what happened?" the said infant just shrugged and ignored his student, silently sipping his black coffee.

Tsuna slumped into his chair and went through the events that happened in the forest.

Tsuna's wounds were not all from the giant bear. The only injury that he sustained from the battle with the bear was a deep bite on his right hand.

The other cuts, bruises and scratches were all from the clumsy Decimo's falls and carelessness.

Tsuna kept tripping over rocks and bumping into trees when he was walking in the forest with Gokudera and Yamamoto. He even got tangled in vines, fell into a trap full of sharp thorns and got caught in a net (who put in there?).

The brown-eyed boy had stumble upon the bear right after he lost sight of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The knocking sound of the door brought Tsuna back to his office.

"Who is it?" he called, calmly taking a mouthful of his already-cold coffee. Reborn just sat on the couch, smiling under his fedora.

"Boss...ss...It's me, Lambo-s...an." came the hesitant voice from the outside. It sounded as if Lambo was almost afraid of Tsuna.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked gently as Lambo cautiously walked into the room.

"Lambo heard you kill you bear! Please don't kill Lambo!" the 5-year-old kid was so scared that he even dropped the 'san' behind is name. Tsuna froze halfway._ I did knock out a bear but did not kill it._

_Do I look like a killer?_ The Decimo asked himself.

"Yes you do. That is a good quality to have as a great mafia boss." Reborn praised, snickering.

_What's going on? What are you talking about, Reborn?_

_I'm definitely NOT someone who murders! No!_ Tsuna inwardly screamed as he crawled at his hair, frightening Lambo out of the room in process.

The office door opened with a creak.

"I heard you killed a bear, so unlike you, Vongola."

"I will bite you to death, herbivore (Tsuna). You are a worthy opponent."

Oh no.

The next minute, the room filled was filled with crashing noises.

_WAlkinG_

Reborn smirked in satisfaction as he exited in noisy office and walked around, listening to the other mafiaso's conversations.

Lee was not right for saying that Tsuna had got all the wounds on his body from the bear, but the hit man was not entirely wrong.

The infant had witnessed Tsuna entering his Hyper Dying Will mode right after he was bitten on the right hand. The Vongola Tenth had knocked the huge beast out with just one single high speed punch.

Reborn smiled. His student had indeed grown stronger. But of course, he after all was a top tutor. The baby's thoughts was interrupted by loud chats of some mafiaso around.

"I heard that the Vongola Tenth defeated five bears which all attacked him at the same time!"

"My story was that he battled the bear for one whole night!"

"They say he killed the bear without even blinking once! (How cruel!)"

Reborn was sure that Tsuna would complain about people either treating him respectfully like a god or like an animal-abuser. The home tutor did not mind rumors, as long as they boost the men's confidence in their boss and Tsuna's reputation. Who knew even mafiaso have creative imaginations!

How rumors do wonders!

_ooo_o_oo_ooooo_ooo_

Oki: We are finally done!

Yama: ...*rubs eyes* I need some sleep.

Oki: Says the one who's rolling on the carpet, doning nothing.

Yama: I'm giving you support deep in my heart, Oki.

Oki: I don't think so.

Yama: zzzz...*slumped on pillow and fely asleep*

Oki: Till then. :)


	4. What really happened 4

Yama: Just got another idea...

Oki: We don't own KHR...

Yama: Hope you all enjoy it! :D

Oki: Not confusing...I hope... *hopeful look*

_o_oo_o_oooo_o_oo_o_

Tsuna took a deep drink of coffee from his cup and sighed. He put down his cup and stretched fully in his chair before slumping into it.

Reborn was in the same room, alone with his student. The tutor was smirking under fedora, a knowing glint in his black eyes.

Tsuna sighed again and stared at the already-cold coffee in his cup. It had been a tense and tiring week for the Tenth; it was time for him to relax…

**"It is time I take a break."**

Unknowing to the brunette, Lee was outside of the door, about to open the door when he heard Tsuna sighed. The hit man's eyes widened and he quickly rushed off.

_canteen_

"This is terrible!" Lee cried, bursting into the canteen, startling the mafiaso present in it. Everyone stared silently at Lee, wondering what the terrible news was. At the same time, Gokudera, who was walking by, heard Lee's outburst and grabbed the older man's collar.

"What terrible news?"

Lee panted, trying to catch his breath when he finally wheezed out what he heard.

"It is about the Decimo! He is stepping down from his position as the boss!" The whole canteen ceased action, every single person stopping what they were doing, not believing what they just heard.

This time, Gokudera said nothing as his face twisted into a horrified expression and he ran out. Yamamoto, who was in the canteen all along just smiled grimly, but his eyes narrowed in concern and disbelief.

To him, there was no way that Tsuna would step down from being the Tenth boss without a reason. If Tsuna wanted to retire (isn't he too young to retire?), the swordsman would gladly accept the brown-haired teen's decision and continue to follow Tsuna.

Smiling at the other hit men, Yamamoto exited the canteen.

Right after Gokudera ran out, the whole canteen was instantly noisy, full of discussions.

"Why would the Decimo do that?"

"Should we do something?"

"What happened?" Everyone's minds were occupied with questions. They were all confused with the Vongola Tenth's suddenly decision, not understanding why Tsuna did it.

Somewhere in the Vongola base, a certain brunette sneezed and rubbed his nose.

_tsunA_

Tsuna did not know that his reputation had spread far and wide, not only within his own family, but also in the mafia world. To mafiaso all over the world, he was someone kind and fair, treating his family members well.

On the other hand, he was famous for his cruel punishments…

However, there was one thing that everyone agreed on.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was not someone to be underestimated. The brown-eyed boss's fighting abilities and leadership skill were greatly valued all over the world…with many invitations from different families and organizations…

Well, Tsuna himself had no idea what name he had made for himself in the mafia world. To the brunette, he was just a typical boss with not much talent….

_boss_

"Tenth, why did you do that? You are fit to be the Tenth boss of Vongola!" Gokudera exclaimed as he slammed open the office door, nearly scaring the shorter teen out of his wits.

Tsuna tilted his head in puzzlement, not getting what Gokudera was saying. _Huh?_

"What are you talking about, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked as he looked up from his paperwork. Gokudera was about to reply when Yamamoto strolled in along with Hibari, Ryohei and Mukuro.

"Ha, if Tsuna wants it, we support him!" Yamamoto advised, scratching his head.

Ryohei nodded furiously. "Yes, Sawada will then have time for EXTREME boxing!" the boxer exclaimed, earning himself a glare and a scowl from the storm guardian. Soon, both the sun and storm guardian were engaged in a heated argument.

Hibari just kept staring at Tsuna while Mukuro...laughed smoothly.

Tsuna was getting irritated as he watched his guardians warily. The Decimo rubbed his temple and took a deep breath, his patience wearing thin. He could finally relaxed and enjoy his peace when Gokudera and his other guardians disrupted it.

It was annoying. It was loud and confusing, yet no one was explaining the current situation to him.

Where was Reborn when he needed him?

Tsuna closed his eyes and slowly opened them, his eyes flashing orange as he stared coolly at the guardians before him. The short teen cleared his throat.

"I don't get what is going on, but can you all _please _**get out **of my office?" Tsuna smiled dangerously, his boss aura slipping out.

Everyone froze.

_reborn_

"That was harsh, Dame-Tsuna. You should clear the misunderstandings." Reborn mused, sitting on Tsuna's desk.

Both the infant hit man and his student were now alone in Tsuna's office, drinking coffee. The Vongola guardians were thrown out of Tsuna's office by an upset Tsuna.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked as he sighed and leaned back into his chair. It seemed that he had been sighing these few days…

"You are letting them worry for nothing…" Reborn continued his eyes full of amusement. Apparently his brown-haired student did not realize the ruckus he caused within his family and the mafia. Who knew that Dame-Tsuna would have such great influence?

Of course, the baby knew what was going on, but he was not going to tell Tsuna just yet. It was entertaining to see the Vongola mafiaso worrying for nothing…

Reborn smirked at the thought and glanced back at Tsuna, who was staring blankly into space when the office suddenly broke open for the second time of the day.

"Tenth, there are letter for you, sir." a messenger reported and handed Tsuna several letters. Tsuna ignored the weird look the messenger was giving him and nodded in response.

…

Tsuna opened one of the letters and scanned through the contents.

… He frowned a little and opened another one…

…and another one…

…and another one…

"Reborn, what's up with this?" Tsuna cried and he shoved the papers at Reborn, who raised an eyebrow in question.

What he saw amazed and shocked him.

His dame student actually got several invitations from many other mafia families…they must had heard that Tsuna was going to 'retire'…

If the capable Vongola Tenth was stepping down, the other mafia families thought that they might have a chance to get Tsuna to help them with his abilities…

Reborn snickered to himself. How ridiculous, that would never happen, not with him around.

It seemed that it was time for him to stop all this nonsense. If not, these invitations will keep coming.

_truth_

"You actually thought that I am going to…?" Tsuna nearly choked on his coffee when he heard the truth. Reborn had brought Lee, Tsuna and the Vongola guardians together and allowed them to clear their misunderstandings.

It turned out that Lee had misinterpreted what Tsuna meant by 'It is time I take a break.' Lee had thought that Tsuna taking a break meant taking a break from his position as the Decimo.

Gokudera had overreacted. "I'm so relieved!" the bomb man cheered, jumping around happily. However, he was secretly embarrassed that he misunderstood.

Yamamoto laughed and ran his hand through his hair, while Hibari said nothing. Ryohei punched the air, yelling and Mukuro just laughed creepily, like he expected it.

Reborn just shook his head at Lee and commented wickedly. "You really ought to think before you conclude…"

Lee just grinned sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

_vongola_

The Vongola mafiaso were all glad that Tsuna remained as the Vongola Decimo, but rival families might not be that happy. Many enemy families were pleased when they heard that Tsuna was stepping down. Had the brunette retired, Vongola's strength would greatly decrease…

However, they missed their chance when it turned out that Tsuna was still the Vongola Tenth.

Tsuna smiled as he finished the last of his paperwork. It was time to rest. Nevertheless, the young boss felt a chill down his spine, as if someone was scolding him or talking behind his back.

Maybe it was just the wind.

_Or the rumors that cause the chills…_ Reborn smirked as he watched his student carefully, his eyes hidden under his fedora.

Misunderstanding could be scary sometimes.

_ooo_o_oo_o_ooo_o_o_

Oki: Yeah! XD

Yama: Did you enjoy it? If you do...

Oki: Pls review! XP Thx!


	5. What really happened 5

Yama: We don't own KHR.

Oki: This is a rather short story...

Yama: We tried writing it in a slightly differnt style...

Oki: Enjoy! XP

_ooooooooo_o_ooo_oo_o_ooooo_o

It was early in the morning at the Vongola base. All was quiet. No one dared to speak a word, even if they were patrolling the corridors or resting in the canteen.

All was silent.

So, what was the cause? Normally, the Vongola HQ would quite lively, the hit men comfortable but alert.

Yet, now, not a word was said. Everyone was serious.

So, what was the cause of such good behaviour? It was obviously Tsuna, the Decimo.

However, we all known that Lee was one that was unable to resist analyze what happened and tell others…

Hence, to be exact, it was his words that caused the good behaviour.

It all happened one day, around the late afternoon…

_lalala_

What Lee thought

"Last morning, I heard the Decimo shouting, screaming his guardians to get out! He even promised punishments!" Lee started. The mafiaso waved his arms, causing the rest of the hit men to gasp.

A pissed Tsuna was bad news. The promise of punishments was…not good at all.

What really happened

"Get off me, you cow!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to pry the crying lightning guardian from his left arm. The said kid was shaking his head, crying out loud. They were in Tsuna's room, 'waiting' for their boss's arrival.

Mukuro and Hibari started destroying the things (furniture) in their way as they swung their weapons at each other.

As for Yamamoto and Ryohei, both of them were trying to calm the heated situation, but in vain.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the door slammed open, an angry Tsuna before them. The brown-haired boss had been standing in front of his office door for some time, thinking that the dispute would settle soon…

He was wrong.

Frowning in annoyance, Tsuna managed to growl out slowly, "It seems that I trusted you all too much…can't you just shut up?"

All he got was just shocked and amused looks.

"Get out NOW, before I make you." Tsuna threatened, pointing towards the door. He was getting irritated and no one was helping at all. All the guardians hurried out, none of them dared to misbehave in front of their omnipotent boss.

From this, we could see that Tsuna did not promise any punishment at all. True, he did shout, but punishments, no...

What Lee thought

"I'm sure you all know what happened after that day." Lee paused for the information to sink in. Making sure that he had all his fellow mafiaso's attention, Lee continued.

"Suddenly, the guardians began to disappear. No one knew where they went. No one dared to ask the Decimo." Lee lowered his voice as many hit men nodded their head in agreement.

They all knew of the disappearance. After the morning, the Vongola guardians started to disappear, one after the other.

When they wanted to ask Tsuna, all they got was a calm stare, as if challenging them to continue.

It must be Tsuna who decided to send them away.

What really happened

"Gokudera, I have a mission for you…" Tsuna said as he handed a mission report to his storm guardian. The said bomb man beamed and bowed deeply.

Tsuna nodded, deep in thought and warned Gokudera solemnly.

"Remember, do not tell anyone about this top-secret mission. Leave as soon as possible."

After Gokudera, Tsuna had sent his most-trusted guardians to several secret missions, unknown to the rest of the Vongola.

What Lee thought

"Thus, I conclude that the Decimo was not pleased with the guardians and got rid of them!" Lee exclaimed, rather pleased with his story.

"We need to perform well, if not…" Lee trailed off, with everyone knowing what was left unsaid.

Who knows what would happen if they made Tsuna mad.

They could not be careless in their duties.

"Remember what he said? Anyone that the Decimo do not trust will be _erased_."

Everyone visibly shivered in fear. The Decimo was famous for his punishments after all…They respected their boss, but did not wish to face the brunette's wrath.

What really happened

"Reborn, I trust them, really!" Tsuna complained, scratching his head in frustration. He was guilty about shouting at his guardians. Yet, he was also very grateful that his friends were willing to accept missions even after Tsuna screamed at them.

Reborn just shrugged lazily and smirked.

"You need to act like a boss sometimes, Dame-Tsuna. I do know you trust your family greatly."

Of course, the tutor did not mention how much fear Tsuna had caused his family.

_lalala_

"Wow, you all are so serious! I'm glad!" Tsuna smiled happily the next day when he saw his men all standing upright, stern in their work.

The hit men all greeted their boss stiffly, scared that Tsuna would do…

"Well, please keep up the good work!" Tsuna grinned, scaring several men. The Decimo smiling might not necessary mean a good thing…

Tsuna was curious. Something was not right. The base seemed too quiet…the mafiaso looked unusually tensed. The way that they avoided his eyes was not pleasant too.

Tilting his head in puzzlement, Tsuna shrugged and sighed, not bothered to think of anything else. Well, maybe it was just his imagination…

Whatever.

_ooooooooooooooooooo_o_ooooooooooo_o

Oki: Hope you enjoyed it!

Yama: Please do review! XD


	6. What really happened 6

Oki: Another short one-shot! *winks$

Yama:We dont; own KHR...

Oki: Enjoy and do review plz! .

* * *

Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo, sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, finally done with his paperwork. It had been several years since he took up the position of being Vongola's boss and every day the brunette faced was all mainly male mafiaso.

It was as if he was planning to be _single_ for his whole life.

"You know, Reborn…" Tsuna was cut off when the door burst open and a purple bazooka flew in suddenly and landed right onto Tsuna. Before the brown-haired man or Reborn could react, pink smoke filled the whole room.

"I'm sorry boss; the ten-year bazooka flew in here…" Gokudera rushed into Tsuna's office minutes later, his eyes full of frantic. Yet, the storm guardian could not see his boss anywhere, and when the smoke cleared, all he saw was a shorter teen.

"Hiii, where am I?" a young teenager with brown-haired exclaimed in fear as he glanced around wildly, a little confused.

"You got hit by the ten-year bazooka, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked, his gun aimed at the younger version of the Vongola boss. To be honest, Reborn was a little amused by the current situation. He was curious what his older student wanted to say about him being single, but another interesting thing happened first.

"You are now the Vongola Decimo, you know." Reborn continued leisurely, his eyes glinted with mischief, certain of his student's reaction.

"Hiii, I don't want to be the boss!" Tsuna slapped his hands to his face in horror and ran out of the office, leaving the smirking Reborn and a still stunned Gokudera in the office.

"Wait, boss, you will get lost!" Gokudera realized, immediately running after Tsuna, fearing that something bad would happen to the brunette.

* * *

"You know, this few days have been peaceful, I'm a little worried." Lee started, as he and his fellow mafiaso were walking along the corridor. They were currently on duty, patrolling the silent corridors.

Many interesting and disturbing things had happened in the past (due to him), yet it had been unusually quiet recently. Lee was worried.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, doesn't it feel _strange_ that it is so peaceful and quiet in Vongola? Normally it is noisier and full of explosions and shouting around the Decimo's office." Lee slowly expressed his thoughts, his face serious.

Pausing for a while, the mafiaso continued, his tone softer.

"I fear something _major_ happened and we don't know about it." Lee nodded to his companions, certain of his deductions.

Right after Lee ended his sentence, a brown-haired teenager came dashing into him and the both of them hit the carpeted ground.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna cried as he scrambled to his feet and bowed deeply. He was lost and started panicking, resulting in him running blinding through turns and corridors.

Tsuna slowly glanced up and gulped when he saw a fierce-looking mafiaso. Oh, he was so dead…

"It's alright!" Lee smiled warmly as he took a closer look at the teenager in front of him. He was quite sure he had not seen this kid anywhere in the Vongola HQ…

It was then Lee saw the resemblance.

He saw the resemblance between the brunette before him and his current boss.

Then it struck him.

"Your surname is Sawada, right?" Lee exclaimed in awe, not believing his eyes. He had to confirm it; he had to confirm that the boy was indeed his boss's son.

"How do you know?" Tsuna's eyes widened as he cautiously asked, a little surprised by the unexpected question.

Lee cheered inwardly as he turned to his fellow hit men and pointed to Tsuna.

"He is indeed boss's son! Why didn't the Decimo tell us that he had a child?" Lee whispered harshly to them, his eyes full of excitement of the shocking news.

He had thought the Decimo was not planning to marry…

Maybe he had a mistress?

"So, how is him, the one that _teaches_ you?" Lee asked as he decided to lead the teenager back to the Tenth's room, sure that their boss would be looking for his lost son. The teenager was after all, the possible future boss of Vongola.

"Eh, he's scary and very harsh with his punishments…" Tsuna shivered as he thought of his sadistic tutor, _Reborn_.

"Ah, indeed, everyone here in Vongola feared him of his methods with dealing with people too…" Lee replied deep in thought, recalling the times when he saw the guardians exited the boss's office full of injuries.

The Vongola _Decimo_ was indeed harsh with discipline; even his own son admitted that.

"Yet, he is strong!" Tsuna managed a grin, thanking Lee before he disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke.

As Lee frowned as the mysterious disappearance of the brunette, he failed to notice Reborn observing him, a wide sneer on his face.

The tutor knew that judging from Lee's wild imagination and so-called conclusions, troubles were to brew, really. Well, Reborn was not going to say that Lee was wrong to say that the younger Tsuna was a possible future boss to Vongola…

* * *

"As I was saying, I'm thinking whether I'm really staying single all my life." Tsuna sighed as he once again sat at his table, waiting for Reborn's response. Maybe he should take a leave and fly out of country for a vacation…

He was a grown man yet here he was, still struck at his desk, with no time to fall in love.

"If it's an heir, I suppose you don't have to worry about your subordinates fearing that you have no one suitable to choose from." Reborn grinned as he sipped his coffee and pulled at his fedora.

Not understanding what Reborn was saying, Tsuna shrugged and flipped through a file, only to be roughly interrupted by his door exploding into pieces.

"Quite the _charmer_, aren't you, Vongola?" Mukuro was the first to step into the office, his face smug.

"…" Hibari's face was expressionless as he took a seat on the couch in the room.

"You are extreme! I'll teach your son boxing!" Ryohei burst out, his fist punching the air.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. _His son?_

"Ha, Tsuna, you should have told us that he have a cute son that looks like you!" Yamamoto good-naturedly laughed as he took a seat.

"Boss, you could have told me that you are married! I could have helped you with your wedding and help take care of your son, the next boss!" Gokudera pleaded as he too entered the room.

As his guardians started asking his questions that did not even make sense to him, Tsuna could not take it and growled.

"I'm _not_ married, dammit!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Oh, so you are a flirt."

"So your son is from a one-night stand?"

"I didn't know you had it in you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn added, his smirk stretching wider and wider as he stared at Tsuna's reddening face.

"What son, I don't have a son!"

"Oh, so mean, not acknowledging your own heir."

"I'll help you take care of the next boss, don't worry!"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance, Tsuna somehow felt even more puzzled by people assuming who and what he was. He was going insane every minute.

**"I said, what is the meaning of this?"**

As everyone froze, Reborn silently smiled to himself. Oh, Lee was so going to be in a deep trouble.

* * *

Oki: Hope ya all enjoyed it! :D

Yama: See u and do review!XD


End file.
